tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stories from the Front
'GENERAL' [Stories from the Front] Stories from the Front chronicles the recreational releases of Stormfront the Pegasus, who's job it is to trek the long haul between Cloudsdale and Ponyville and all the provinces in between to ensure that all the weather teams are receiving the weather they've asked for. Stories from the Front is a variant on an Ask Blog, where, instead of asking questions of the character, watchers interact with the blog by starring in cameo images. As Stormfront travels from location to location, OC ponies are invited to solicite her attention via submissions. The final images are generally sexual in nature, and feature randomly selected participants that fill certan pre-established guidelines. The blog is NSFW. Cardinal Ranks The Stories from the Front blog introduces the idea of Cardinal Ranks within the Equestria Weather Patrol. Each city possesses four: Northwind, Eastwind, Westwind, and Southwind. Every town has a single Northwind, who serves as an overall manager of all the ponies in that town's weather team. The Northwind's job is mostly administrative, and they rarely fix day to day weather problems themselves unless its for a particularly important event (visits from the Princess, sending water up to Cloudsdale, etc). They also coordinate the actions of the East and Westwind, who serve as general managers. A town has as many East and Westwinds as it needs to effectivly coordinate its weather team. These ponies oversee the day to day affairs of the weather patrol on the whole. Southwinds are the resource distribution and allocation members of the Cardinal ranks. Each town tends to only have one Southwind, whos job it is to fly back and forth between their town and all the neighboring provinces to ensure that weather is being allocated fairly and not being overused, lest Cloudsdale not be able to keep up with demand. Northwinds: *Canterlot: Silver Lining (pegasus mare) *Cloudsdale: Midnight (pegasus stallion) *Manehattan: Lucky Stars (pegasus mare) *Appleoosia: Moonshine (unicorn mare) *Trottingham: Silent Knight (kirin stallion) *Ponyville: Rainbow Dash (pegasus mare) Southwinds: *Canterlot: Stormfront (pegasus mare) *Ponyville: Derpy Hooves (pegasus mare) CHARACTERS (protagonists) Stormfront Stormfront is the star of the Stories from the Front blog. She is a Clydsdale pegasus pony from Canterlot who holds the position of 'South Wind', which the blog explains is a weather patrol job pertaining to the allocation and distribution of weather resources (rain, snow, wind etc). While the blog's images primarily focuses on Stormfront's sexual exploits with the various OC ponies she meets on her trips for work, her internal dialogs, both with herself and with her diary, never make direct reference to sex, and usually contain some degree of exposition about her job or her environment. Silver Lining Stormfront's mother, Silver Lining, is a pegasus pony of the same proportions as the show default (much smaller than Stormfront herself). She holds the possition of North Wind in Canterlot, effectivly making her Stormfront's boss. The blog suggests the two have a pensive relationship, but that her sister gets along with her better. Silver's cutiemark resembles Stormfront's, but with no lightning bolts and a bright lining around the edges of the cloud. Cirocco Cirocco appears near the closing of the first season of the blog's opperation, and is Stormfront's sister. An earth pony like her father, Cirocco acctually gets along better with her mother than her pegasus pony sister. Her cutiemark is an X with a trail leading to it, signifying her tallent for finding secrets and treasures. Midnight Introduced in the first season, Midnight is the North Wind of Cloudsdale. His role was expanded in the Rain or Shine storyarch of the second season when he assisted Stormfront in her pursuit of the Cashmere, the story's primary antagonist. He is a purple pegasus pony described as having a serious demeanor, and characterized by a fluffy tail and white, skunk-like patterns. Despite his apparent night time themes, Midnight is not a Moon pony. His cutie mark is a span of stars. Season 1 Locations #Cloudsdale #Canterlot #Manehattan #Las Pegasus (vacation location) #Appleoosa #Trottingham #Ponyville #The Coast (vacation location) Category:OC Category:NSFW Category:Draw blog Category:Story blog